Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to wireless power transmission, and more specifically to systems and methods for smart registration of wireless power receivers within a wireless power network.
Background Information
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, smartphones, portable gaming devices, tablets, and so forth may need power for performing their intended functions. This may require having to charge electronic equipment at least once a day, or in high-demand electronic devices more than once a day. Such an activity may be tedious and may represent a burden to users. For example, a user may be required to carry chargers in case his electronic equipment is lacking power. In addition, users may have to find available power sources to connect to. Lastly, users must plugin to an electric outlet or other power supply to be able to charge his or her electronic device. However, such an activity may render electronic devices inoperable during charging. Current solutions to this problem may include inductive pads which may employ magnetic induction or resonating coils. Nevertheless, such a solution may still require that electronic devices may have to be placed in a specific place for powering. Thus, electronic devices during charging may not be portable.
Other solutions to this problem may include using controlled Radio RF waves which may converge in 3-D space for charging or powering electronic devices. This option may provide wireless power using one or more wireless power transmitters and one or more wireless power receivers, while eliminating the use of wires or pads for charging devices.
The ability to charge electronic devices wirelessly has great benefits. However, it may be necessary to manage the access of users to the network to prevent the abuse of the system resources. For example if many devices are connected to a wireless power network, different failures can affect the network, therefore interrupting the power transfer. Failures may include a loss of power, a failure in the hardware or software of a wireless power transmitter manager, overload of the wireless power transmitter manager, and malfunctioning in a wireless power transmitter manager, among others.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a system and method that may allow the smart registration of wireless power receivers within a wireless power network so as to prevent the abuse of the system resources which may eventually result in a breakdown of the system.